


Don't Read the Comments

by sunny_seize



Series: Twitter Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tried writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: twitter short fic with kuroken
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Twitter Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912138
Kudos: 38





	Don't Read the Comments

Kuroo didn't understand this backlash.

He had confessed to dating Kenma, world famous Kodzuken, on one of the promotional videos the volleyball association was releasing to promote tolerance and showcase diversity.

It was a cause Kuroo was in full support of, but it hurt to read some of the comments that were being posted on his and Kenma's video.

"Aren't you, like, better as friends?"

"That's so weird. Wouldn't you be better off with someone more similar to you?"

"IDK about soulmates. Maybe platonic. Don't see the romance at all."

"What? I thought they were brothers!"

Kuroo was devolving, and he could feel himself start to spiral downward. He needed to stop reading these comments. He knows he loves Kenma, and he knows Kenma loves him. No matter what strangers on the internet were saying.

It just...It hurt. It seemed like no other couple was receiving the same amount of negative comments. He glanced at Bokuto's and Akaashi's, Atsumu's and Sakusa's, and even Hinata's and Kageyama's videos. They all had overwhelmingly supportive and positive comments. Hell, even Iwaizumi and Oikawa had received a ton of support, and they were representing different countries!

Was it not obvious that he loved Kenma with his whole being? That he's been in love with Kenma since he was a 16 year old brat who hadn't figured out what love was yet?

His phone buzzed, and that brought him out of his spiral. A text, from Kenma.

It was a picture of two cats curled up together, asleep in the sun. A smile crossed Kuroo's face when he read the text attached to the picture.

_'Reminded me of you.'_

He tapped back a quick reply and laughed when Kenma's next text came through.

_'Shut up. Do not.'_

He paused, same as he would if Kenma had been right next to him, then sent, ' _Do too.'_

They exchanged their familiar argument before Kenma sent a final text.

' _Have to stream now.. miss you.'_

_'Miss you too. Love you.'_

_'Love you too'_

Yeah, Kuroo thought. It doesn't matter if everyone else doesn't think he and Kenma belonged together. Kuroo knows they're in love with each other, and that's all that matters to him.

He closed out of the comments and swore that he wouldn't let those negative thoughts seep in again. Now, to go challenge Bo to a contest! 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing angst but I think I need to keep trying to actually get better at it haha  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed~  
> follow me on [Twitter?](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize)


End file.
